Internal Rehab
by FantasyImager
Summary: Colby is not Seth Rollins at home in Iowa. He is just a normal guy with a knee injury, and a past that came back to haunt him. He is trying to get his knee better to go back to being WWE Champion, but while he's away he realizes he needs to work on more than just his knee. A girl from his past is back and she is treating him the way he treated her years earlier... and he hates it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **This is a story for WorldnWords.**

 **I hope that everyone enjoys my Seth Rollins story. The story will have lot of cameos of WWE superstars. It's M for language and later chapters.**

* * *

I walked into the academy and looked around. Marek was running the next training session. I walked into the the office and stopped when I came face to face with a woman that I recognized, but wasn't sure why. She was in work out pants, a tank top, and looked like she could be a student.

"Oh, hi, Colby. I will be out of your way in just a second." she said just like she knew me. I was sure that I wouldn't forget her. I looked her over and she wasn't bad looking. She had light brown hair, looked in shape, had curves, and a great smile. She was wearing glasses that just added to her look.

"Um... ok... who are you?" I asked her and she laughed at me. I felt like I was out of the loop on a really bad joke. I was back in Iowa rehabbing my knee from a serious injury, so I wasn't in the mood to deal with stupidity.

"Seriously." I said with some annoyance in my voice.

"It's me, Macey." she said and I felt my eyes get wide. Macey was Marek's little sister. She was a few years younger than us. I hadn't seen her in 10 years. She had graduated and gone to college in Chicago. I couldn't believe that she was back in Iowa.

"Macey, you grew up." I said and she shook her head.

"Lopez... you are back." Marek said and I turned to face him.

"Yeah, and I got a surprise." I said and motioned to Macey. She shook her head and started for the door.

"Are you back in town?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I moved back and took a job as a trauma nurse at the hospital down the street." she said and I nodded.

"You two can catch up later. She was just here dropping off some stuff." Marek said as I watched her over his shoulder.

"I will see you at the bonfire tonight." she said and hugged Marek before she left.

"What bonfire?" I asked him. I had been back in tow for three days and knew nothing.

"The one I'm inviting you to tonight... but only if you actually help me train these guys." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Careful, I will tell your wife that you are being pissy... she will cut you off." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I have a two year old that does that for me." he mumbled and I chuckled as I followed him out there. I was slower being on crutches. I tried to focus on the new trainees, but I was looking forward to the bonfire tonight.

"You seem out of it?" Marek asked me as we got done.

"Knee is hurting." I said and he nodded. I had opted to come home to heal and rehab. I was glad to be home, but I had just started the healing process so it was still sore.

"You don't have to come tonight." he said and I shook my head no.

"No, I am good. I can sit." I said and he nodded. I really just wanted to see Macey again. The last time I had seen her she was lumpy, nerdy, and had braces, but she had grown.

"Ok." Marek finally said and nodded, but he didn't look like he believed me. We left a little later and made our way to his house. He lived outside the city and had a few acres with his house. I saw a lot of cars and people that I had gotten to know since I moved here.

"Colby, you made it." Christie said and hugged me. She was Marek's wife and I had known her almost as long as I had known him. I hugged her and nodded.

"Yeah, I will be around for awhile with this injury." I said and she gave a small nod. They all knew that I was on top until I got hurt. I greeted a few more people before I made my way out to the bonfire. I saw sitting in a lounger with my knee up and talking to various people.

"You need anything?" Christie asked me and I shrugged.

"Beer?" I asked her and she chuckled, but agreed to get it. I was talking to Marek and Matt as people mulled around cooking hot dogs, drinking, and a few people were dancing.

"Macey!" Christie said and hugged her as Macey walked into the back yard. She hugged her and grabbed a beer. I was supposed to be listening to Matt, but instead I was watching Macey. She had turned out from geek to beautiful.

"Colby?" she said and I looked up to see her handing me a beer.

"Thank you, Macey." I said and started to say something else, but someone called her away. I was watching her as she danced and talked with different people.

"You are staring awful hard." a voice said and I quickly turned to see Christie standing there. She chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"She's changed." I admitted and she nodded.

"Yeah, try talking to her." she said and I shrugged.

"I wasn't the nicest person in the past." I said and she smirked.

"People change... she has and I know that you have. You are going to be around for awhile, so maybe you can work up to it before you leave." she said and I nodded. I did want to talk to her.

"Macey, are you glad to be home?" Christie asked her as we all sat around the fire. A lot of people had left by now and it was just a few of us.

"I think so. I am readjusting. The hospital seems nice and I like my townhouse." she said and I could relate to that. I had to readjust when I would come home because it was far away from the traveling and hustle of the road.

"Colby, what about you?" Matt asked me and I shrugged.

"I'm adjusting. I can't really get around 100% so everything is a challenge." I admitted and they nodded.

"You have us, and it helps that Macey is a nurse." Marek joked and I smirked. I looked at her and she was looking at me. I saw the same innocent girl that I did the last time I saw her, but I wasn't so nice.

 _Years earlier:_

 _I walked into the house that Marek and Macey lived in with their mom. I was looking for Marek, but instead Macey was the first person I saw. I wanted to run away, but she had already seen me. She was his annoying little sister and very awkward. She had frizzy hair, braces, food was always stuck in her teeth, and she chubby._

 _"Hi Colby." she said and I waved at her. I really didn't want to see her. I couldn't actually stand her. I knew that she had a crush on me and I had already made fun of her, spread rumors about her, and even stopped her from dating this one guy because I told him that she never took showers. I groaned when I felt her watching me and she looked like she was going to ask me something._

 _"Would you like to go with me to prom?" she asked me and I turned to look at her. I laughed in her face and she looked confused.I couldn't believe that she had even asked me that._

 _"You... want me to go to prom with you?" I asked her as I doubled over laughing._

 _"Why would I ever go to anywhere in public with someone as ugly as you? You are no where near my level." I said and I saw tears in her eyes. I heard Marek coming and saw her disappear up the steps. I shook my head and couldn't believe that she ever thought I would be seen in public with her._

"Colby, you ok?" Macey asked me and I nodded. I couldn't believe how much a douche that I had been when we were younger. She didn't deserve it.

"Pain." I said and she nodded.

"You ready to go home?" Marek asked me and I sighed. I knew that I would have to get a ride home because I wasn't supposed to drive yet.

"I will call Uber." I said and they all protested.

"I am about to head home. I can drop you off." Macey said and I shrugged.

"I can't inconvenience you." I said and she waved it off. We said good bye to everyone and she helped me into her SUV. She got in and for some reason I was nervous around her.

"Thanks for the ride." I told her as we pulled up to my house.

"No problem. I can help you in." she said and parked. I tried to protest, but she wouldn't let me. She helped me in and I turned to look at her.

"Macey, can I take you to dinner one night?" I asked her out of no where. She started laughing.

"To quote someone from years ago... Why would I ever out in public with someone as ugly as you? You are no where near my level." she said and I felt my mouth hang open.

"Night, Seth... so glad you are back." she said with sarcasm dripping from her words. I watched in shock as she walked out of my house. I knew that deserved that, but she was also the first woman to ever reject me... and it fucking hurt.

* * *

 **A/N: Should I continue?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Wow, thank you for the overwhelming response to this story. Thank you for all the review, follows, and favorites.**

 **Yankees01, WorldnWords, Guest, and Ctina for the reviews.**

* * *

I was in the kitchen when I heard the door open. I knew that Macey was coming over to hang out with me tonight. She had been back for a few weeks and this was the first time we could have a girls night. I was so excited. Marek and Colby were running training tonight. I had already put down Nick for sleeping, and I was going to have a girls night with Macey. I was glad that she was back in town. I had always gotten along with her.

"Macey!" I said and hugged her as soon as she came into the kitchen. She had picked up pizzas and the fridge was stocked with beer. We each grabbed our drinks, carried the pizzas into the living room, and turned on the TV. I was happy to watch the next few hours of Simpsons with her.

"So, are you excited to be back?" I asked her after we were done eating.

"I think so." she said and I nodded.

"We are glad you are back. Marek has been talking about it non-stop... and now you can rekindle with Colby." I said and she made a disgusted face.

"I thought that you and him... or you had a crush on him?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"I did, but that ended quickly when he showed his true colors." she said and I chuckled. I had seen Colby's different sides and I knew that he could be cold.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I worked up all the courage I could muster at 16 and asked him to go to the prom with me. He laughed in my face and proceeded to ask why he would be seen in public with someone so ugly." she said and I was surprised that Colby had said that.

"So... that was the end of my crush." she said after a second and I nodded. I would have felt the same way.

"I would have felt the same." I admitted and she chuckled.

"And he asked me to go to dinner with him the night I dropped him off, after the bonfire, and I had the pleasure of telling him the same thing he told me many years ago." she said and I high-fived her. I was glad that she understood where I was coming from.

"I am glad that you got your revenge." I said and she nodded.

"I do guess I owe him a thank you at the same time. He made me what I am... or he gave me inspiration to become this." she admitted and I nodded. I had someone tell me that I was fat once and made a promise to myself to never be fat again. I just had no idea how Macey could stand to be around Colby, but I guess it was the greatest form of revenge to look so good and him not be able to have her.

Marek POV

We finished with training and Colby was sitting on the side of the ring.

"You think girls night is going well?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I think its a good possibility for them to be drunk." he said with a chuckle and I nodded. I knew that was a good possibility.

"You want to come over for a few? Maybe you can help me with Macey. I know that she used to have a crush on you." I said and he chuckled.

"I think she got over it." he said and I shrugged. I knew that it was like one day she thought he hung the moon and the next day she wanted nothing to do with him. I was actually glad because I knew that Colby wasn't the person I wanted her to be with; he could be a dick.

"Come on, you can stay at my place." I said to him and he nodded.

Colby POV

"That's fine. My house feels lonely because I'm not used to getting my own privacy." I said and he smirked. He used to travel when we first started and he understood. He still traveled every now and then; it was something that was hard to give up.

We were on the way to his house and I was actually hoping that Macey would be gone or sleeping. She had made me feel stupid, but I knew that I had it coming. I never imagined that she would turn out to be amazing and beautiful... I had really missed out. We got there and I made it inside, cussing the whole way because of crutches, and Macey was still awake watching South Park.

"What up, bro?" she asked Marek and he chuckled as he carried Christie to their bedroom.

"Play nice." he warned us and I sat across from Macey. She glared at me and then opened another beer. I wonder if Marek actually knew what happened between her and I? He was protective of her, so I doubt it because he hasn't tried to kill me yet.

"How many have you had?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"You are still ugly... so not enough." she quipped and I grabbed a beer. I deserved that.

"I guess sorry doesn't cover this?" I asked her as she chuckled from something that played on TV.

"Why in the hell would sorry ever cover what you told me? You basically told me that I was worthless. I do however owe you a thank you. You made me become a fitness freak. You also made me see worth in everyone... so thank you." she spat at me and I sighed. I had wanted to inspire people as a wrestler, but who knew that I would do it by being a complete asshole.

I didn't know what else to do or say so we just sat there watching TV. I looked over later and Macey was asleep. I moved as much as I could, made sure that she was actually on the couch, and covered her with a blanket. I hobble back to the recliner and pulled a blanket over myself. I knew that coming back to rehab would let me see everything in a different light, but I wasn't sure if this is what I wanted to deal with. I honestly never thought I would see her again when she left for Chicago, but I made the mess so I needed to fix it.

* * *

 **A/N: Can this be fixed?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Wow, thank you for the overwhelming response to this story. Thank you for all the review, follows, and favorites.**

 **Yankees01, WorldnWords, Guest, and Ctina for the reviews.**

* * *

I had successfully manage to avoid Colby and still be able to see my family. Christie helped me avoid him and I was thankful for that. I would talk to Marek and he still had no idea why I didn't care for the guy. I didn't really want him to know because they were close friends. I didn't want to ruin Colby's life, but I was happy to give him something to think about.

I walked into the school and saw Marek on the backside near one of the rings. I was walking back there when I saw someone falling. I grabbed and steadied them out of impact.

"Thanks, I got dizzy." Colby said and looked at me. He realized it was me at the same time I realized it was him. I quickly let him go.

"Um... thanks Macey." he said and I nodded.

"Eat something if you are dizzy, drink some water, and be careful." I said and started to walk off. I was stopped by Colby grabbing my arm.

"Thank you, seriously." he said and I nodded as I jerked my hand free. I knew that he had scared me for life, but it really did suck that he looked so good. I finally turned around and found Marek.

"I saw you and Colby talking." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and he nodded.

"We are having a guys cook out and I need you to drive Colby. I have to pick up the meat." he said and I sighed.

"Can you not just take him with you?" I asked Marek. I had no problem doing things for my brother, but I really didn't want to deal with Colby.

"I have to pick up some one from the airport. Please, sis." he said and I sighed. It was a guys cookout so I wasn't even going to be there and now I had to babysit Colby until they got back.

"When will he be able to drive?" I asked Marek and he chuckled.

"Long day?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Sure." I mumbled and he nodded. He knew that I wouldn't tell him no. I talked to him about a few more things and walked over to Colby.

"Come on, we are leaving." I said and he nodded.

"Just one more minute." he said and I glared at him.

"Now, or walk." I warned and he nodded.

"Let me get my bag." he said and I nodded. I just wanted to get him there and leave. I would fake a headache. I didn't care.

He grabbed it and I carried it to the truck. I helped him in and got inside. We drove in silence to the house. I pulled in and realized that Christie wasn't home yet. I was now going to have to get him into the house and either wait around or just leave. We got out of the car and I grabbed his bag. I got over to his side in time to see him collapse against it.

"Colby?" I question and helped him sit on the concrete. He was looking at me, but no one was home.

"You didn't eat did you?" I asked him and he looked at me with glazed over eyes. I rummaged around in my pockets and pulled out a peppermint. I unwrapped it and put it in his cheek. I was massaging his cheeks to get the peppermint into his blood stream.

"Colby... how do you feel?" I asked him when he started to blink. I was hoping that he was coming back because I didn't want to have to go to the hospital.

"Why am I sitting?" he asked me and looked around at me.

"You fell over. You didn't eat anything did you?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"You were ready to leave." he said and I sighed.

"You need to eat before you get to this point." I said and he nodded. I was crouched over looking at him and he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." he said and I nodded. I should have left him on the concrete, but I just couldn't.

"Can you stand? You need to get inside. It looks like rain and you need food." I said. He nodded and I helped him up. We got inside and I helped him sit at the kitchen table. I immediately started to rummage around. I found a peanut butter jar and bread. I made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Thanks." he said and I nodded.

"I remember these were your favorites." I admitted and he looked surprised as I sat across from him.

"You remembered that?" he asked me.

"Colby, I had a crush on you... I paid attention." I admitted with a chuckle and he nodded. I remembered things that I shouldn't have, but I did.

"I am sorry that I never really noticed you." he admitted and I nodded. I knew that, but it still hurt to hear.

"I know you didn't." I said and he reached across the table. He put his hand over my mine and I looked up at him. I wasn't sure why he was touching me.

"Hi, I'm Seth, and I'm a jerk." he said and I smirked. I was surprised that he was trying.

"I'm Macey." I said back and he cracked a smile.

"Thank you for helping me today." he said and I nodded as I realized we were still touching. I quickly moved my hand and he went back to eating.

"Can we try to be friends?" he finally asked me and I looked at him. He was looking at me with big brown eyes, long eyelashes, and he looked lost right now.

"You hurt me." I finally said and he nodded.

"What if I prove to you that I can be the friend you need?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Please." he said and I sighed.

"Fine, but don't expect a lot." I said and he nodded.

"I don't deserve a lot." he said as we settled into a silence. I heard the door open and saw Marek walking in with a man behind him. The man was tall, lean, messy hair sticking out from his ball cap, and looked really good.

"Dean! You made it." Colby said and I watched as Dean walked over and gave him a hug. He finally looked over and looked at me. Fuck... he was sexy.

Colby POV

I was happy that Dean was in town for a few days. I had invited him after Renee and him broke up. I knew that she would eventually take him back, but for now it was nice to have another friend in town.

"Thanks for the invite... especially since the scenery isn't bad." he said and I looked over to realize he was looking at Macey.

"Dean, this is Macey." I introduced him and she gave a small smile as she stood up to clear the table. She walked into the kitchen and he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"She's hot." he said and I sighed. I knew that and I had fucked it up. I finally nodded in agreement as Marek walked out with some beers.

"Macey, where are you going?" Marek asked her as she grabbed her keys.

"Migraine." she said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the ride home, Macey." I said and she gave a small nod before leaving. Christie showed up later with baby, grabbed some stuff, and left for her parents house. She was going to let us have the house to hang out. I was happy to hang out, but I really wanted Macey to be here... I had so much more to say to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Yankees01, WorldnWords, Guest, Emmettluver2010 and grrlygrrl thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

I got up the next morning and headed to Marek's. We always had Saturday brunch at his house and Christie had already texted me twice to make sure that I was going to be there. She wanted another girl there with her. I picked up some OJ and headed over there. I was greet by baby Marek squealing from the kitchen when he saw me.

"Hi, my little nephew." I said and took him from her after putting the OJ in the fridge.

"They are still sleeping?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes as she put biscuits in the oven.

"Thanks for coming." she said and I chuckled.

"No one is messing up my weekend tradition." I said and she smirked.

"Are you going to talk to him?" she asked me and I knew that she was referring to Colby.

"We talked yesterday, and he apologized, but it's not like I'm just going to be his automatic friend." I said and she chuckled.

"Oh, who is his friend?" I asked Christie and she smirked.

"Think he's cute?" she asked me and I scoffed.

"Cute? He's fucking hot." I said and she started laughing as I put the baby on the mat and turned on whatever cartoon Christie told me. I hadn't heard of any of these characters or cartoons, but he was already falling asleep as I walked back to the kitchen. She handed me a cup of coffee as we sat at the kitchen table.

We were talking and the biscuits had just gotten done when we heard movement upstairs.

"I got the eggs." I said and she shook her head no.

"Just sit... you did everything else." I said and shooed her away from the stove. I was making the eggs when Colby and Dean appeared in the kitchen. Dean was in pajama pants and a wife beater. Colby was in shorts and a wife beater.

"Morning." Christie said as they made a bee line for the coffee pot. I was standing next to it when Dean leaned over to see what I was making.

"They look good." he said and I gave a small smile. I wanted to tell him that he looked good, but left it with a smile. Colby was talking to Christie as Dean stood there with me.

"You are one of Colby's friends?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"He's my brother's friend... so friend by association at best." I said and he chuckled at my answer.

"I'm surprised he's not trying to date you." he said and I laughed out loud. I turned red because I hadn't meant to, but he just laughed.

"No." I finally said and he nodded.

"So... any boyfriend?" he asked me and I was surprised that he was being forward about this.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him and he smirked at me.

"Because maybe I want company for dinner tonight." he said and I nodded.

"They go by the hour on the corner." I said and he smirked as he sipped coffee.

"I prefer people who don't." he said with a smirk.

"So, can I persuade you to keep me company?" he asked me and I looked at him. He was giving me puppy dog eyes, but there was a glint of crazy in them.

"You dump that glass of water on Colby and it's a deal." I said and he looked from me to the water. I watched in shock as he went and dumped it on Colby. I was laughing and Christie was laughing.

"What the hell?" Colby asked Dean.

"You looked like you were falling asleep so Macey and I thought you could use the wake up call." Dean told him and Seth shot me a look.

"7 pm?" Dean asked me as he walked back over for his coffee.

"I will come get you from Colby's." I said and he nodded before joining them at the tables. The eggs finished, Christie got Marek up, and we ate. I was happy to have Colby glaring at me most of the meal.

Dean POV

I was at Colby's and he was almost mad that I was going to dinner with Macey.

"It's not my fault you hadn't tried it yet." I said and he shook his head.

"She's Marek's brother." he said and I nodded.

"She's fucking hot." I shot back and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't make her your rebound girl." he said and I shrugged.

Macey showed up at 7 and based on her suggestions we ended up at a local steak house. She was fun to be around and to talk to. I was impressed that she was a nurse and nothing like Renee. She also had a lot of really embarrassing stories about Seth.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner." she said as we walked up to Colby's door.

"I had fun. I will be in town for a few weeks since I am off the road. Can I see you again?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I would like that." she said and put her number in my phone. I kissed her cheek before she walked back to her truck. I walked inside and he was in the living room.

"You look pissy." I said and he sighed.

"I just got told that Leighla is selling the engagement ring. The info is online." he said and I nodded. I knew that he and Leighla had definitely ended up bad terms, but I hadn't expected her to put his info out there for everyone.

"Sorry." I said as I went to the kitchen got two beers, and sat in the living room with me. He downed half the beer and sighed.

"I knew that Zahra was a mistake, but I thought this part of my life was over. I came here to recover, figure out what's going on, and move forward." he said and I nodded. I didn't really have anything else to say so I just sat there with him and let him think out loud.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Emmettluver2010 thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

I was done with my shift and about to leave when one of the nurses said that I had a phone call. I walked over and saw that it was internal. I was off the next 4 days and I just want to go home. I answered it and it was the ortho doctor on the 5th floor requesting that I come up there. I figured this had to be about Colby, so I grabbed my stuff and took the stairs. I walked in and the nurse told me which room I needed to be in. I walked in and Colby was sitting there. I hadn't seen his incision scar, but it looked slightly gruesome.

"What's going on?" I asked him as he reclined on the exam table.

"It's infected and they have to get out the infection. I told them I knew you and the doc thought I might want a friendly face." he said and I nodded.

"The doc or you?" I asked him and he hook his head.

"You made your point... I have left you and Dean alone. I have my own problems." he spat back and I nodded.

"I'm sorry... the doctor should take away the pain." I said and he sighed. He looked tired and agitated.

"Wrong pain." he mumbled and I nodded.

"What else is going on?" I finally asked him.

"You don't care." he said and I sighed. I decided that I was going to give a shit for two second and now he doesn't want to tell me.

"Leighla is selling the engagement ring and everyone is bring up my monumental stupid moment." he said a second later. I wasn't around for this, but Marek had told me the gist of it. Leighla and Colby seemed so in love and then she showed the world he was cheating on her with another wrestler. I always wanted to tell her I loved how she handled that.

"Do you regret leaving her?" I finally asked him and he looked at me strange before thinking about it for a second.

"No, we wouldn't have made it." he said and I nodded.

"Then get the fuck over it. You are happier because of it." I said and he looked at me surprised as the doctor came back in.

"Mr. Lopez, let's take care of that infection." he said and he grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away because it looked really bad.

Colby POV

I was grateful for Macey. She held my hand as the doctor opened the incision and cleaned it out. She drove me home and Marek was glad that she was with me.

"Sit down." she said and helped me onto the recliner. She propped my leg up and looked around. Dean had just left and my place was a little messy.

"I will order Chinese." she said and I sighed. I was in pain and waiting for the pain meds to kick back in. I nodded and closed my eyes to block out the pain. I was jostled a little later and woke up to see Macey shaking me gently.

"You need to eat." she said and I sat up a little. I saw Chinese on the table and she had made me a plate of food. I took it and she grabbed a container.

"Do you ever eat anything other than bourbon chicken?" I asked her as we ate and she shrugged. I remember being younger and their mom would order her a container just for herself. I ate it once before she got home and the world ended.

"Thank you for helping me today." I finally said and she nodded.

"Don't worry about it." she said and I nodded.

"Do you mind staying a little longer? I really don't want to be by myself." I admitted and she nodded.

"Yeah, I need to finish your laundry." she said and I looked at her strange.

"Please, your house was filthy." she said and I looked around realizing that she had cleaned up.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded.

"Pick a movie." she said as she cleaned up. I watched her for a second and realized that one of the biggest mistakes was telling her that she was ugly... she wasn't in any way.

Macey POV

I woke up with a start and looked around. I was asleep with my head on Colby's leg. He was sleep in the recliner and the rest of the couch was taken up by his cat. I sighed and looked at the time... it was well after 2 am. I pulled the cover over him, got myself one, and fell back asleep.

I woke up later to some noise and looked up to see Marek dropping a bag of McDonald's on the table and some coffees.

"Thank you." I said and looked over at Colby. He was still sleeping. I couldn't help myself and moved some hair out of his face.

"Come here for a second?" he asked me and I nodded. I walked in the kitchen and he looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I nodded as I stretched.

"Thank you for helping Colby." he said and I nodded.

"I know he's your best friend." I said and he chuckled.

"Think you could forgive him sometime soon?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I forgave him a long time ago. He made me better, but it doesn't mean that I trust him." I said and he chuckled.

"I won't tell." he said and I smirked.

"I am going to take my food and go sleep in my bed." I said and he smirked. I grabbed my food, coffee, and made my way home. Dean had text me about Colby and I filled him in on everything. I fell asleep soon after texting him.

Colby POV

I woke up a little later and looked around. Marek was sitting in the other recliner watching TV and I smelled food, but I didn't see Macey.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Macey went home to sleep some more. She was sleeping on you when I got here." he said and I looked at him strange.

"You should have just asked her out a long time ago." he said and I shook my head.

"No... I did some things." I admitted as I managed to get the food off the table.

"I know you did. My mom had to console Macey for a week before she just shut you out." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"And you didn't beat me up?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I wanted to, but I knew that as much as I loved Macey she needed to get over you. I just wished that it hadn't of been you to do it to her." he said and I sighed.

"Thanks." I finally said and we ate some food as we watched TV. I just hoped that Macey forgave me soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **msgemgem, WorldnWords, and Emmettluver2010 thank you for the reviews.**

 **msgemgem- I am going to have flashbacks of their past to give them a backstory.**

* * *

I stretched and checked my phone when I got up. I didn't have any text from Dean. I hadn't heard from him in a few days and knew that I was probably fooling myself. I had been 'dating' him for 2 months, but who knows how much longer it would actually last. I found a text from my mom telling me that she had emailed Marek and I some old pictures. She had started to clean out the house since Dad died and would randomly email us pictures. They were usually embarrassing, but fun to look at for the memories.

I made some coffee and opened my laptop to look at them. I was sipping coffee as I flipped through the pictures and saw some pretty embarrassing pictures of high school. Marek's graduation pictures were on there and Colby was in most of them. I was looking through them and saw an ex boyfriend that I had tried so hard to forget about. I was chubby so I was just happy to have a boyfriend, but he was abusive. I kept flipping through the pictures and saw the after graduation party pictures. Colby and Marek had gone from looking nice to having black eyes and being disheveled. I kept on flipping when Marek called me and I put him on speaker phone.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"Hey, just looking at these old pictures and laughing." he said and I chuckled.

"Same, and I didn't realize your graduation party turned into a brawl." I said and he chuckled.

"It's not like it was a brawl... it was more of a deserved beatdown." he said and I shook my head.

"You and Colby couldn't have settled it later?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"It wasn't between us... Colby beat the shit out of James because he was talking shit about you." he said like he remembered it yesterday.

"Liar... you just don't want to tell the truth." I said because there was no way that Colby would have stood up for me back then.

"Truth, and Colby didn't hate you. He didn't like having you follow him everywhere, but he didn't hate you." he said and I smirked. I did used to follow him around like a lost dog.

"Whatever, what did you need?" I asked him, because I know that he didn't just call me to talk about the pictures.

"Wanna come hang out at the facilities today?" he asked me. I knew that meant that they were just working out and practicing stuff today. They weren't actually teaching a class, but just observing and it became an overpriced gym. I didn't have anything to do, so the offer was tempting.

"Where is Christie?" I asked him.

"Little one has a doc appointment and she's visiting her aunt." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I will be over soon... I know that you are already there." I said and he chuckled. I changed into some running pants, a tank top, a hoodie, and some sneakers. I picked up some coffee and got over there.

"Hi." a guy said when I walked inside. I smirked and kept on walking. He was a trainee and looked overly confident.

"Oh, too good for us... have to go to the boss?" he said as I handed Marek some coffee.

"Latest dumbass?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Shut up, Adam, and get back to work." Marek said to him.

"I didn't know that I had to just bring coffee." Adam said and I turned to look at him. He was good at running his mouth and reminded me of Colby when we were younger.

"Come on." I said and Marek shook his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I nodded. I wanted this guy to shut up. We walked over and they held the ropes open to let me in.

"Alright, what do you have?" I asked Adam and he smirked.

"I promise not to hurt you." he said and I nodded as Marek shook his head.

Colby POV

I was happy to be able to hobble around with one crutch today. I had been on two of them for almost 2 months. I was ready to be free from these. I got to the facilities and got inside to see Marek standing on the side of the ring. I saw a bunch of people cheering. I walked over and looked in to see Macey holding Adam in an arm bar. He was squirming and she kept telling him to tap. He finally did and she rolled off him. He winced as he shook off his arm and I smirked. Macey got out and jumped down as Marek did the same.

"Nice job." I told her and she shrugged.

"I'm rusty." she said and I chuckled.

We were sitting around and helping people the rest of the day. Macey worked with a few of the women because they were all asking her tips. I was watching her when I had a random memory pop in my mind.

 _"Colby! Quit!" Macey shouted as I bothered her while she was finishing some homework. She was two years below us and followed me like a puppy. She probably wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't so chubby._

 _I flicked her hair again and she stood up._

 _"Stop." she said and Marek walked into the kitchen when he heard her._

 _"You might want to listen." he said and I chuckled as I shook my head._

 _"Why? She's not going to do anything." I said and flicked her hair again. I was taken back when her elbow connected with my nose and I fell over._

 _"I warned you." Marek said and I groaned as someone dropped a towel on me._

 _"Sorry, Colby." she said and I snatched the towel._

I smirked as I remembered that. I knew that I deserved it then and she had every right to do that to me. I watched as she got a phone call while they were training and her whole demeanor changed.

"Where is Marek?" she asked me as her voice cracked.

"He ran to get food. Are you ok?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Your fucking friend just broke up with me over a text... I'm fucking great." she said and I sighed. Dean and her had been dating for about a month and she was upset. He had really charmed her.

"Macey, wait." I said as she went into the office. I hobbled behind her and she put her hands up to stop me from coming closer.

"Colby, please just get away from me. I am not in the mood. I should have known that anyone who was friends with you had to be trouble." she said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Macey, but I am not Dean." I said and she pushed past me.

"No, Colby, you proved long along that you were much more of a dick." she said and walked out of the office. I sighed as I watched her walk out of the facilities.

Marek POV

I had gotten back to find Macey gone. Colby told me about Dean breaking up with her and that was even more of a reason not to care for the guy. I had texted her, but that was well over an hour ago. She hadn't texted me back and I was a little worried.

"Christie is fine." Colby said and I shook my head.

"No, I'm worried about Macey. I haven't heard from her yet." I said and he nodded.

"She's fine." he said and I sighed. I hoped that he was right. I was still worried when my phone rang and it was Macey.

"Hey, are you ok?" I answered.

"Marek, this is Chris, from Macey's job. She was just brought in from a car accident." he said and I dropped the phone. Macey had to be ok.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Guest and Emmettluver2010 thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

I ran out of the facility, leaving Seth to close up, and headed straight to the hospital. Chris wasn't able to tell me much, but she was there. I got there and was glad that one of her friends was at the ER check in.

"Marek, room 14." she said and hit the button to let me in. I nodded, said a quick thanks, and walked back there. I found room 14 and walked inside. I found Macey laying back with them stitching up her eyebrow. She has a sling on her left arm and a bandage on her calf.

"Marek, sit down." she said and I did as she said without another word. I waited as they finished up and I finally got to look at her. She had black eyes, stitches on her bottom lip, stitches on her right eyebrow, some scratches on her face, and I saw some stitches in her hairline.

"Macey, we will get you out of here in a few minutes." the nurse said and gave her a small hug. They left and I immediately hugged her.

"I'm ok." she said and I nodded. We had only gotten closer since our Dad died and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"What happened?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Guy ran a red light." she said and I nodded.

"I'm just really glad that you are alright." I said and she nodded.

"Do I need to tell Dean?" I asked her and she smirked.

"No, we broke up." she said and I nodded.

"Sorry, Mace, I didn't know." I said and she shook her head.

"It's all good... he texted me and broke up with me." she said and I felt some anger towards him. He had broken up with her over a text? He really was a grade A douche bag.

"I'm glad he's gone." I said and she chuckled. The pain killers really kicked in the next few minutes as her eyes slip shut. They came in to release her a few minutes later and I pulled the car up as they wheeled her out. She was immediately asleep when we got out of the parking lot. I dropped off her prescriptions and took her to my house. She was not going to stay by herself tonight. Christie knew what was going on and had opted to stay with her family tonight.

I carefully put her in the recliner and left to get her meds and Colby. I got to the facility and helped him lock up.

"Is she ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"She will be." I said and he hugged me. He had been around when we lost our dad and it was a hard time.

"Come on, I need to get back. Macey is at my house." I said and he nodded.

"You want me to stay tonight if you need help, since Christie is staying there?" he asked me and I nodded.

"If you can do one thing for me?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Make sure that Dean Ambrose doesn't talk, think, or even know she's still around?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I got ya." he said as we got into the car. We got the meds, picked up Arby's, and went back to the house. I had gotten her some food, but didn't expect her to eat it.

"Macey?" I called out when we walked inside and I heard the TV on.

"Yeah." she called out in a slurred voice. Colby and I walked in there and she was coming out of the bathroom. She was hobbling from the gash in her leg. She wobble and Colby pulled her to him since he was closer to her.

"Be careful." he said and she looked up at him. She was on heavy pain meds so I was expecting anything to come out of her mouth. I watched in shock as she pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled away a second later and smirked.

"I always wanted to do that... and I was disappointed." she said as she pushed off him and plopped back down in the recliner. I was trying not to laugh and Colby looked really pissed off.

"Mace, you want food?" I asked her after a second and looked down to see her already asleep.

"Never mind." I said and Colby stomped, as much as he could with crutches, in to the kitchen. We didn't talk about it and ate.

Macey POV

I woke up and hurt everywhere. I just wanted to lay down and get comfortable. I started to move and pain shot out in my arm. I winced and yelped. I managed to get up and stumble into the kitchen. I found some water and gulped it down.

"Mace?" a voice called and I turned to see Colby standing there. I was in a lot of pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I leaned on the counter.

"Everything hurts." I whimpered.

"You have pain meds over here." he said and hobbled over to the bag on the counter. He grabbed the bottle and handed me one. I took it without question because I needed something.

"What else do you need?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I just want to lay down." I said and he nodded.

"Come on, you can sleep in the guest room. I will take the couch for the rest of the night." he said and I nodded. I helped her as much as I could to the bedroom and she laid down. She immediately started to cry when she laid down.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It hurts so bad and I want my daddy." she subbed. I curled up behind her, careful not to hurt her arm, and pulled her up me. I whispered that it would be alright and comforted her until she fell asleep. I fell asleep quickly after her.

Marek POV

I woke up the next morning and Macey wasn't in the recliner. I started looking for her. I smiled when I found her curled up in bed with Colby. I could tell that he was developing feelings for her and now that Dean wasn't around it probably wouldn't be long before he figured it out for himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **angelsdee327, Yankees01, WorldnWords and Emmettluver2010 thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the delay in updating! I hop you have had a great start to 2017!**

* * *

I sighed as I looked at my house. I had Christmas decorations up and it was now January. I told myself every year that I wasn't going to decorate because I hated cleaning it up, but I always did. I got most of it done before someone knocked on my door. I walked over and opened it to find Colby. I wasn't sure why he was here, but I was fine with some company right now.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him as I let him in.

"I was going to see Marek, but there is some bug that's at his house right now. I am now about that." he said and I chuckled as he handed me some beer before using his crutches to come inside.

"You brought beer... it's all good." I said and he shot me a smile over his shoulder.

"What are you up to?" he asked me as we went into the living room. I had set the beer on the coffee table knowing that we would be drinking it soon.

"Being boring and putting away Christmas decorations." I said and he nodded.

"I can pack it if you hand it to me." he said and handed me one of the beers. I opened it and nodded. I was fine with that because it meant I wasn't doing it all myself.

We were almost done and it had been two hours to finish up everything. I was glad he was here. I had gotten everything in the living room and he was helping me pack it.

"You decorate a lot." he said and chuckled.

"I know." I said and he smirked.

"Is that everything?" I asked him as he last box was put in the stack. He nodded and I sat on the sofa with him.

"Oh, wait... one more thing." he said and I looked at him strange when he held up a piece of fake mistletoe and I smirked.

"Nice try." I said and reached for it. He moved it and I was now inches from his face. I got ready to say something when he grabbed me and kissed me. I was surprised as I heard the plant hit the floor. He put one of his hands on my back and the other cupped the back of my head. I ran my hand up his arm and tangled it in some of his hair.

I moaned as he leaned us back on the couch and I was laying on him. I felt his hand move down my back and cup my ass. He had the softest lips and his bead tickled slightly only adding to the sensation. I was lost in all the feelings as my phone rang. We quickly separated and I ran to the kitchen to grab it.

"Hello?" I answered when I saw it was Marek and it slowly sank in that I had just kissed Colby.

"You ok?" he asked me as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, you? I heard you all were sick." I said and I glanced to see Colby hunched over with his head in his hands.

"Christie and baby... I'm doing my husbandly duties." he said and I smirked.

I talked to him for a few minutes before hanging up. I stood there holding my phone because I didn't want to face Colby yet. I heard him move, but I didn't want to turn around yet.

"Macey?" he finally said and I turned to see him leaning on the doorframe. I really didn't know what to say and I had a feeling that he didn't know either.

"Thanks for the help, Colby, but I think it's time for you to go." I said before he could say anything else. I saw his features fall, but he nodded. I didn't move as I heard him gather his things before leaving. I sat at the table and cried... for so many reasons. I couldn't let him put me through these emotions again.

Marek POV

I got the training center really early the next morning and Colby was already there. I walked in and he was sitting in the ring. He looked upset and I had known him long enough to know that something was definitely on his mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I slid into the ring with him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I can't talk to you about it." he said and I looked at him strange.

"What's going on?" I asked him. We had been friends though everything and now he couldn't talk to me about something.

"I kissed Macey and she kicked me out." he mumbled and I nodded. I reached over and punched him right in the face. He fell over and didn't get back up.

"I told you that if you liked her you had to let her make the first move. What the hell?" I asked him and he sighed. He shook his head and didn't get up. I told him when he came back that she was off limits unless she came to him. I had a feeling that she eventually would, but who knew now.

"I wanted to kiss her." he mumbled and I shook my head.

"I'm not surprised she kicked you out." I said and he slowly sat up. I shook my head and looked at him.

"You apologized?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"I wanted to, but she asked me to leave. I really didn't want to apologize because I like her, but I realize it's not something that I can control. I know I hurt her and I'm probably years too late." he said and I shrugged. I didn't talk to Macey about Colby, but I guess that I was going to have to soon.

Macey POV

I went over to Christie and Marek's house the next afternoon. She had asked me to come over and I agreed once I found out that they weren't sick anymore.

I hugged her when I walked in and she seemed upset. I had known Christie when we were in high school. I was happy that she was with my brother.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as we sat at the kitchen table. She had coffee and had gotten me a mug.

"Marek and I are having trouble." she said and I nodded. I had now been put in an interesting position. She was my best friend and he was my brother.

"Christie, I just want what's best for everyone... and I am grown up enough to understand that it may mean you all aren't together." I finally said and she hugged me.

"Thank you, Macey." she said and I hugged her back.

I talked to her for a little longer and she confirmed that they were separating. She was moving in with her aunt since her uncle had died a few months ago. I really wasn't sure what this meant for my brother, but I knew that I had to be there for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Yankees01, WorldnWords and Emmettluver2010 thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all still want to read this story.**

* * *

I got off and went to the training center. Christie had asked me to stop by since it was after midnight and Marek wasn't home yet. I saw Marek and Colby's cars there. I pulled in and put in my pass code. The door opened and I could hear someone using the workout equipment. I went in and found Colby working out. I hadn't talked to him since our kiss a few days ago. I still didn't know what to do or how I really felt about it. Colby was my first real crush and heartbreak. I watched him for a second and a random memory came back to me.

 _"Macey, you are doing it wrong." Colby said as I started to workout with free weights. I had just started to really try to change my shape and loose weight. I wanted to look better and hopefully Colby would like me back._

 _"No, I'm not." I said and he shook his head._

 _"Come here." he said and walked towards me. I stopped and looked at him._

 _"Try this." he said and showed me what I should be doing. I was listening to him, but I couldn't focus because I was so close to him. He smelled so good._

 _"Got is Macey?" he asked me and I forced myself to nod. He gave a small smile and he had dimples. I knew that I was younger with him, but he really was so hot. I just wished that he was into me._

"Macey?" he asked me and I was pulled out of my memories.

"Hey, sorry, long shift... have you seen Marek?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"He went out with Chris and that was a little while ago. Chris was going to take him home." he said and I nodded.

"Great, Christie is looking for him. Thanks." I said and he sat up to look at me. He was shirtless and he still looked good.

"Wait, can we talk?" he asked me as I turned to leave. I knew that I needed too, but that didn't mean that I wanted to.

"Colby, there isn't anything to say... just bad timing." I said and I heard him move. I got ready to say something, but I felt him take my hand. I turned and looked at him. He had hobbled over to me.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry... not about the kiss. I am sorry that I was stupid. I am not a good person and I fucked up my chance with you. I know that, and I'm sorry about it." he said and I looked at him. I really had no idea what to say to him.

"I have finally fallen for you, and I don't deserve you. Marek was right that you would always be too good for me." he said and I nodded.

"I don't know how I feel about you anymore, Colby. I really don't. I just can't let you put me back through a roller coaster of emotions because it's what you want now." I said and he nodded.

I turned to leave before he could say anything else. I wasn't in the mood to have my emotions fucked with today. I called Marek and he was trashed with Chris. I told Chris to bring him to my house because he and Christie already had enough problems.

Marek POV

I woke up the next morning and my head was pounding. I groaned and rolled over. I looked around and realized I was in Macey's guest room. I was glad that Chris had brought me here instead of taking me home because Christie would have kicked me out on the spot.

I got up and went to the kitchen. Macey was watching tv in the living room and had coffee made.

"Morning." she said as I took some tylenol with my coffee.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night." I said and she nodded.

"I knew that you two didn't need to add to the problems." she said and I sipped my coffee. Christie and Macey had been friends for a long time so I wasn't surprised when she told me that she had told Macey what was happening.

"I appreciate that." I said and she nodded.

"How are things with you and Colby?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Not... and nice black eye." she said and I chuckled. I had told her what I had done to him once he told me that he kissed her.

"Just do what you feel is right." I said and she nodded.

"I am just not willing to get hurt again. He said some harsh things when I just liked him... I couldn't imagine what would happen if things went wrong and I was actually in love with him." she said and I chuckled as my head pounded more.

Macey POV

We were talking when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see Christie standing there.

"Hey, come in." I said because I wasn't sure why she was here. I hadn't expected her to show up.

"I need to talk to you two." she said as Marek walked into the room. I shared a look with him and he looked at her strange.

"Come in." I said and she nodded.

"Do either of you have your phone?" she asked us and I knew that mine was in the bedroom.

"Mine died last night." Marek said as he held up the phone from his pocket.

"Sit down." she said and pointed to the sofa. I got ready to sit when there was another knock at the door. I shared a look with Marek and answered it to find Colby. He pulled me in for a hug and I was now really confused.

"Why are you here? And hugging me?" I asked him and he saw Christie.

"What is going on?" I demanded of them.

"There was a fire at your Mom's house... she didn't make it." Colby told me and I felt numb... this was a horrible joke. I looked at Marek and he started shaking his head.

"No." he said and I looked up at Colby. I was waiting for them to tell me this was a joke or something, but all he did was pull me in for another hug.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Emmettluver2010 thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

The first few hours were a blur. The police had stopped by to talk to me and Marek. We had gone to do an identification and I lost it. I was actually glad that Colby had come with us. Christie was trying to hold it together for her and Marek, but she loved Mom too.

We were done and heading to the funeral home to get that process started.

"Macey?" a voice said as we were leaving and I turned to see my best fried from high school. He was now a sergeant with the police department.

"Brent?" I said and he ran over to give me a hug.

"I heard, I'm sorry, babe." he said and I nodded as he let me go.

"Do you need anything?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know what I need." I admitted and he nodded.

"Can I stop by tonight and check on you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and he hugged me one more time before I left.

We made it to the funeral home and it was giving me awful flashback from when Dad died. I really wasn't sure what was going on, but we made decisions anyways. I just wanted out of there and to drink something. Marek wouldn't really say much except that he would nod if he agreed.

We got done, the times were set for visitation in a few days, the funeral was the day after, and I bolted from there. Colby took me home and sat on the couch with me.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Ok." he said and sat there with me as we stared at an off tv. I didn't know what to do, what to say, or how I really felt, but I knew that I was lost.

Colby POV

I left Macey when her friend, Brent came over. She seemed glad to see him, so I headed to Marek's. I had texted Christie to see how everything was, and she had just replied 'not good'.

I walked in and Christie was sitting in the dining room. I saw Marek's feet over the side of the sofa.

"Are you ok?" I asked Christie and she nodded. She looked at me and I saw a nasty bruise on the side of her face. I knew right then that Marek had been drinking.

"Go stay with your family. I will stay with him." I said and she threw her arms around me. I hugged her and she disappeared out the door.

"Where are you going?" Marek slurred and I hobbled in there.

"She's staying with family. I am here." I said and he tried to sit up and failed miserably.

"You are a fucking mess." I said and he shrugged.

"I have no more family." he said and I shook my head.

"You have Macey." I said and he laughed.

"She just puts up with me. She hates living here." he said and I knew that might be true, but I also knew that he was very upset.

He passed out a little while later after telling me how his life sucked and he didn't know what he had left to live for. I felt for him. I had never dealt with this, so I wasn't sure what I would do in this situation.

Macey POV

The last week had been an absolute nightmare. The funeral was this morning. I was glad that we had friends around to help us, but I felt so lonely even with Colby and Brent checking on me daily. Marek had gotten through this week by remaining drunk the whole time. Christie had managed to cover her bruise and stand by Marek. She was a much better person than I ever could be.

The service was nice, I sat between Brent and Colby. I was happy to have both of them with me right now. Brent drove me to the graveside in his squad car as Marek and Christie drove right behind the hearse. The graveside was short and nice. I just wanted to get away from everything.

"Can I take you to lunch?" Brent asked me once everyone was leaving the graveside.

"I'm not hungry." I said and he nodded.

"Just the same... coffee?" he asked me and I finally nodded. Colby was talking with Marek and Christie. I walked over hugged them and left with Brent.

We were driving to the local Starbucks and he was very nice. He had been my best friend in high school. We were the outcast of the school and now we both looked great.

"What brings you back here?" he asked me after we got our coffee.

"Family." I said in a sad tone.

"Well, I'm glad you are back... you look great." he said and I smiled.

"We both do." I said and he smiled at me.

"I see that you are still pining for Colby." he joked and I shook my head with a smirk.

"Nope, he killed that senior year. He is trying to be friends now." I said and Brent nodded.

"What about you? Girls are probably falling over you now." I said and he smirked.

"Not exactly... they either love a guy in uniform and become obsessive, or are just crazy." he said and I laughed.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and drinking coffee. I was happy to spend time with him and he was still as amazing as I remembered.

"Thank you for the afternoon." I said and he nodded.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked me.

"Not right now, but some day I will be." I said and he hugged me.

"This might be strange, but can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I would like that." I said and he nodded. He hugged me and I walked inside. I found Christie sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"You have fun?" she asked me and I nodded as I plopped down with her. She had been staying here since Mom died to keep me company and to stay away from Marek right now.

"Yeah, we are going to dinner tomorrow night." I said and she smiled at me.

"What about you?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I know your brother is a good guy, but he's drinking a lot." she said and I nodded.

"Just be happy, Christie." I said and she nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Colby react?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Yankees01 & WorldnWords thank you for reviewing!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

It had been a month since life had changed again. I was still on leave from the job at the hospital because I was trying to deal with Mom's stuff, accounts, and others things. I also just wasn't ready to deal with real world right now.

"Macey, you in here?" a voice called out and I knew that it was Marek. He was coming by since he wasn't really doing much these days either. He was still training with Colby, but Christie had moved in with her family. He had been drinking a lot since Mom died, but after a bad fight last week between him and Colby he hasn't touched anything in a week. I was proud of him and hoped that he stayed sober.

"Back here." I said as I heard him walk through the house. He appeared a second later as I was at the computer dealing with some bills. He plopped in the chair beside and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Colby has his panties in a bunch." he said and I chuckled. I hadn't seen much of Colby since I was seeing Brent. He was a great guy, but he was a cop so I didn't see him much.

"What's wrong now?" I asked him and he sighed.

"He is going to the Slammy's and doesn't have anyone to go with so he's wallowing in self-pity." he said and I shook my head. Colby could get anyone he wanted, but he was so stuck in looks that he overlooked some great people.

"You want me to deal with him?" I asked Marek and he chuckled.

"Do you mind?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"What do I need to do?" I asked him and he handed me a folder.

"These are the new recruits, can you take them to him?" he asked me and I nodded. They had a new class and Marek had printed out their portfolios and make notes on strengths.

"I can drop them off tonight." I said and he nodded.

Colby POV

I was almost done with the day and knew that Marek was going to bring the folder by sometime soon. I heard the door open and figured someone had forgotten something and saw Macey walked in.

"Colby?" she called out and I hobbled out.

"Back here." I said and she spotted me as she walked towards me. She looked really good.

"Here, Marek asked me to drop this off." she said and I nodded.

"He didn't want to come?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I think that he's tired of hearing you complain about not having anyone despite the ability to literally get anyone." she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Right." I said and she smirked.

"You can, and you know it... you just have to stop being superficial." she said and I nodded.

"Thanks, see you later." I mumbled and she chuckled.

"Colby, just stop being a baby." she said and turned to leave.

"Fuck you, Macey." I said and she stopped in surprise.

"Excuse me?" she asked me and I realized I finally had the ability to tell her exactly what I wanted.

"You heard me. I told you how I felt and you rejected me. I told you that I was sorry and you just ignored it. I may go for looks, but face it you do to. You know you look good and you use it." I said and she looked surprised.

"I rejected you because of shit like this. You will always be an asshole... and nothing more." she spat back.

"Yeah, maybe, but at least I'm honest about it. You drag guys in and then they find out how much of a bitch you really are." I said and she slapped me.

"You don't know shit, Colby." she said and turned to walk away. I crossed the distance as fast as I could and grabbed her arm. I turned her around and kissed her before she could do anything. I had both my hands on her face as she tried to push away.

"I may not, but I know that I have fallen for you, Macey." I whispered when we pulled away. I had my head resting on her forehead as she shook her head.

"No, you can't." she whispered and I pressed my lips against hers. She struggled before finally pulling me closer.

"I know you feel it." I said once I pulled away and she sighed.

"I always have, Colby. I was waiting on your slow ass." she said and I chuckled before pulling her in for another kiss. She was finally mine.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I hope that you have enjoyed it.**

* * *

Marek POV

I shook my head as I looked over at Colby. He had just told me something that I had never expected to hear.

"You and Macey?" I asked him and he nodded.

"This is not a joke?" I asked him and he laughed at me. I knew that him and Macey would figure out their feelings finally, but I never thought it would be this fast.

"And now, you are going to marry her?" I asked him as I looked at the ring he had just shown me. He had picked out a nice solitary diamond on a white gold band. I was surprised at how elegant it looked and not gaudy at all.

"When are you going to do it?" I asked him after I handed it back to him.

"Tonight at the bon fire." he said and I nodded.

Colby had been back for almost 9 months. He was rehabbing his knees and it was getting stronger. He had a set return date for the WWE, but not before the annual bonfire. He had missed the one last year because he was having surgery, but he wanted to be here for this one.

"I wanted you to know and make sure that you didn't have any reservations." he said and I smirked. Colby and I were best friends and I knew that he knew I would beat the shit out of him if he hurt Macey. I didn't even have to say it.

"I told you that you could have her if you could make her get over the old you." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks for forcing me to be better." he said and I smirked.

"Thanks for making her happy." I said and he nodded.

"Did you boys get things?" Christie said as they walked in the door. Colby quickly put the ring box back into his pocket.

"Yes." I said and smiled at Christie. We had been divorced for a few months now, but we were actually better friends. I was glad that she had stayed around and I was now completely sober. I was going to get better for my kid and family.

"Where is Macey?" Colby asked Christie as she sat stuff down on the counter.

"She's getting more stuff." she said and he disappeared outside.

"Is she doing it soon?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Tonight, at the bonfire." I said and she smiled at me.

"She's going to be so surprised." she said and I smiled at her. I just wanted all of us to be happy.

Macey POV

I was happy for the bonfire tonight. Colby seemed more excited about it than I was. I was a little down because it meant that he was leaving in 3 days to go back on the road. I wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

We had been dating for a few months and he wasn't the guy he used to be. He was much better, and I hadn't expected him to be so loving. He had matured so much.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"I don't wait you to leave." I admitted and he sighed. He pulled me close to him and rested his forehead to mine.

"I know, but I am glad knowing that you will be here when I come back." he said and I smiled at him.

"Hey, come on, it's lit." Christie said to me and Colby.

We walked outside and I saw everyone was already there. I was glad to see old friends, and knowing that it was Colby's hand holding mine made it so much better. We were drinking, cooking hot dogs, and I was having fun talking to old high school friends.

"Attention!" a voice said and we all saw Colby standing on two chairs to get everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has helped me through the year to help me get back to being Seth Rollins. I love you all and I am glad that this still feels like home. I wanted to asked the person who has helped me the most of come up here." he said and Christie nudged me and I shook my head.

"He's talking about my brother." I said and she laughed.

"Macey, come here, please." he said and everyone glanced at me. I smirked and slowly made my way up there. He got down and looked at me.

"Macey, you have always been the one to root for me, to care for me, and to love me even when I didn't deserve any of it. I am just asking you that you let me do the same for the rest of our lives." he said and got down on one knee as he held up a beautiful ring. I gasped and felt tears come to my eyes.

"Please." he said and I nodded.

"Yes." I said and he kissed me as I heard cheers go up behind us. Colby put the ring on my finger and I couldn't stop smiling. I finally had my love... now I was complete.

* * *

 **A/N: The End.  
**


End file.
